Flash generators employ a capacitor bank for storing an amount of energy which can be discharged through a flash tube so as to generate a discharge and a flash light. During the discharge, plasma is formed inside the flash tube where the character of the plasma also determines the character of the flash light. A flash tube is dimensioned, as far as is possible, to give optimal light characteristics throughout its entire dynamic range. A series of parameters, such as the physical dimensions of the flash tube, the gas pressure, the gas mixture and the composition of the electrodes is adapted in order, together with the operating voltage and capacities of the flash unit, to provide the optimal conditions for constant light characteristics within the dynamic range of the electron flash tube.
In a flash head system which comprises a flash generator, a flash head and possibly one or several extension cables it is advantageous if the flash head can be identified. This enables the flash generator to be able to adjust the output from the flash generator to the characteristics of the connected flash head.
As mentioned above the flash head is dimensioned to give an optimal light characteristic throughout its entire dynamic range. And parameters, such as the physical dimensions of the flash tube, the gas pressure, the gas mixture and the composition of the electrodes is adapted to provide the optimal light characteristics within the dynamic range of the electron flash tube. Thus it is advantage if the flash generator can identify which type of flash head that is connected to the flash generator and is able to adjust flash generator function to the connected flash head.
Previously known solutions in other applications are different types of data communication. Using data communication to identify flash heads adds complexity and cost to the flash heads and flash generators.
There is therefore a need for an improved solution for identifying flash heads, which solution solves or at least mitigates at least one of the above mentioned problems.